El sueño fantasma
by Jenny Kawaii
Summary: Después de derrotar a Ganondorf, Link se unió a Tetra para la búsqueda del nuevo "Hyrule" pero todo cambia ante la notícia de un supuesto "barco fantasma" rondando por los mares, el cual llama la atención de uno de los piratas ... pero por la curiosidad su líder ha sido secuestrada. La nueva aventura del héroe del viento esta por comenzar...
1. Chapter 1

Después de todo lo que sucedió con Ganondorf, Link estaba indeciso de quedarse en casa o irse con Tetra, al final decidió irse con ella, la ayudo a partir de ese día, peleaban juntos contra los obstáculos que se atravesaban en su camino durante 6 meses, estando juntos ¿que podría salirles mal?

Ellos creían que todo estaría bien si estaban unidos...

...Pero ¿se equivocaron?...

Era un ambiente obscuro y frío, nada se veía, nada se movía...

Se escuchaba el viento soplar al fondo, algo se visualizo en el "cielo" eran nubes muy grises, habia relámpagos asomándose en las nubes

De repente el escenario se lleno de agua, las nubes bajaban causando neblina muy espesa, nuevamente nada podía verse al fondo, la persona comenzo a caminar en linea recta, caminó lentamente por casi 2 minutos...

Al parecer entro a un lugar, al pisar se escuchaba como si caminara alguien sobre madera, todo rechinaba

¿donde estoy?.- la voz de un niño se preguntaba para si mismo

Entró a otra habitación, en el fondo se veia una luz familiar, la silueta de una linda niña con un vestido rosado, su cabello estaba suelto y ... Es rubia

Tu...

La silueta se voltio, dando una imagen muy familiar, al instante el niño la reconoció.

Zelda...

La joven sonrió, pero lagrimas empezaban a derramarse en su ojos

Una luz envolvió a la princesa transformandola en su forma de pirata, su rostro tenia la misma expresión a la de la princesa

Tetra...

Unas sombras la envolvieron casi por completo, el rostro de la joven representaba el miedo

Link... Ayúdame

La oscuridad se la tragó

¡Tetra!.- exclamaba el niño

Una risa malévola se escuchó al fondo diciendo en ocaciones-. "El poder divino... Solo sera mío".

La risa continuaba y el joven héroe que estaba en el sueño se asutaba aún más ya que no se podía mover

No...no.- se repetía varias veces

¡NOOOOO!.- el niño exclamó de terror, despertandose de golpe del sueño

¿que pasó Link?.- preguntó Niko, que estaba a un lado de Link en la cocina

El pequeño héroe le estaba costando respirar y sudo por el mal sueño, temblaba del miedo

¿Link? ¿estas bien?.- Niko se preocupó mas por su amigo, le acercó un vaso de agua

Gracias Niko.- Link dio un sorbo a ese vaso-. Tuve un mal sueño... Es todo

Debio ser horrible para que te asustaras asi.- Atinó-. Pero los sueños solo son el subconsciente de la gente, quizá solo estas tenso

Tienes razón, mejor no le doy importancia.- le respondió sonriendo, pero aun tenia una pizca de miedo, el sueño era demasiado real-. "Solo es un sueño, nada malo pasará".- pensó

El joven caminó a cubierta para tomar un poco de aire, al llegar se estiró relajandose con dicha acción

¿Dormiste bien flojo?.- la capitana se burló del niño

Link miro por todos lados hasta ver a la capitana sentada en las escaleras que llevaban al timón...

A-ah jajajaja.- río con nervios, no pudo evitar pensar en el sueño que tuvo hace unos minutos-."¿porque se llevarian a Tetra otravez?... ¿poder divino?... ¿Es por su poder como zelda? ¿y porque no podia moverme?"

La pirata al notar la rara actitud de Link se acerco a el, Link ni siquiera notó que Tetra estaba muy cerca de él

¿Link?

El ni siquiera la miró, estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que seguía sin prestarle atención a su amiga/capitana

Tetra notó que aún estaba nervioso-. ¿Link? .- seguía llamándolo

El chico porfin presto atención notando que Tetra estaba cerca de él poniendose aun más nervioso pegando un brinco hacia atrás

¡OYE!.- grito molesto

¿que te pasa?.- Tetra ignoró el grito

Nada...

¿encerio?.- cuestionó la pirata acercándose otravez

Link se sonrojo y paralizó-. Y-ya te dije que no es nada.- intento alejarla pero entre mas se "alejaba" de ella la capitana mas se acercaba, era mucha su curiosidad ¿Link nervioso de la nada? Es raro

Link tuvo una pesadilla.- Niko paso a un lado burlándose de el

¡Niko!.- volvio gritar

¿era eso?.- pregunto alejandose un poco de él-. Jajaja no tienes 5 años Link.- burló

¡Oye!.- volvió a gritarle-. Yo solo...

Link interrumpió su propia frase, dio la vuelta para alejarse de su capitana e irse al frente del barco

Tetra notó que el chico queria evitarla-. "¿que habra soñado... Para ponerse asi?"

Durante toda la batalla contra Ganondorf tuvo sueños raros, como el ver su verdadera forma como zelda hasta ver a su madre a través de los sueños, por alguna razón tetra sintió la gran necesidad de hablar con Link

"Tengo un mal presentimiento".- se dijo a si misma

Link estaba recargado en un barandal del frente del barco, aun pensando ¿que era ese sueño? Y ¿porque tuvo tanto miedo?

Oye...

Link miro de reojo a tetra que estaba detras de él-. ¿Hmmm?

Lo digo encerio... ¿estas bien?.-preguntó, parecia algo preocupada

Perfectamente

Link.- respondió recargandose a un lado de él-. No me reiré, puedes decirmelo

¿cual es ... Tu poder como zelda?.- pregunto curioso

¿ah?, pues... No estoy segura.- respondio a la pregunta rara-. "¿a que viene eso?".- se preguntó

Ganondorf, sabia que tenias un poder especial.- volvio a preguntar

Tetra pensó, ella logro hacer una flecha de luz con su poder, ademas de poder ver pequeños fragmentos del futuro en algunos sueños

¿premonición?.- se cuestionó en voz alta

Hmmmm.- Link miró al cielo-. ¿ni tu lo sabes?

¿ a que viene eso?.-tetra le pregunto directamente

¿estarás a salvo?.- le respondió con una pregunta

Tetra quedo algo confundida, ya no entendia a que queria llegar-. ¿que fue lo que soñaste?

Link no respondio, su mirada quedo perdida en el cielo

A veces los sueños nos advierten de algo.- tetra dijo eso sin pensar-. Por mas miedo que nos de un sueño... Debemos de tomarlo como una lección

¿lección?.- link la miro pero extrañado

Es lo que pienso.- fue lo que respondio antes de irse, hiba a su habitación pero se detuvo cuando gonzo le gritó

¡Tierra a la vista!

¡Que bien!.- Niko festejó-. Porque necesitaré provisiones para hacerles de comer.- miro molesto a sus compañeros-. Glotones

Todos se burlaron de él gritándole-. ¡Aaaaay perdón madre ~!

Niko se fue a la cocina hechando humos del coraje, todos rieron hasta Link el cual eso le levanto el ánimo

Tetra sonrió al ver que estaba bien, su prioridad en el barco es que su tripulación este bien, incluyendo en especial a Link

Unos minutos después arribaron a una isla comercial algo desconocida, todos bajaron a excepción de gonzo que se quedo a cuidar del barco

Link bajo para dar una vuelta, tetra lo siguió, el niño exploraba la isla, sintio que alguien lo seguía por lo que caminó mas rápido, tetra casi lo pierde de vista pero logro localizarlo...

Vio que estaba a punto de entrar a una tienda algo rara, cuando entro miro al joven llevandose una espada, link se dio cuentan que tetra lo siguió

¿que haces aquí?.- pregunto sorprendido

Pues... ¿porque tienes una espada?.- preguntó sin responderle a su pregunta

No se cuando necesite defenderme.- se colocó la espada en la espalda-. Soy hábil con algunas armas pero no soy tan fuerte físicamente

Bueno, supongo eres mas hábil que yo con un arco.- tetra río

Si quieres te enseñó a usarlo.- link le respondió riendo

No gracias, prefiero seguir usando mi cuchilla en caso de emergencia.- se negó-. Y fue hace mucho tiempo

Hace 6 meses ¿verdad?.- le respondió Link recordando si aventura anterior que fue para ellos 6 meses atrás (wind waker)

Tu herida del hombro ¿si sano bien verdad?.- le cuestionó casi a tono de regaño

Siiii, tu tranquila.- link le contesto como si fuera sarcasmo-. Solo dejó una cicatriz

Bueno, menos mal.- tetra suspiro de alivio

¿porque tanta preocupación?.- le preguntó directamente

Has actuado muy raro por tu pesadilla de medio día.- le respondió despreocupada-. Es raro que tu estes TAN preocupado por algo asi...

Link volvio a pensar en la pesadilla, tuvo un mal presentimiento tomo la mano de tetra y camino rápido al barco, ella se puso nerviosa ante su acción, sonrojandose en cuanto tomo su mano, sentia que le costaba respirar y como su corazón se acerelaba

¿que haces?.- la pirata pregunto pero no tuvo respuesta

Link se detuvo en seco en un punto del puerto de la isla al ver algo que le llamo mucho la atención, al detenerse asi tetra se estrello contra el, ahora parecia que le dio un abrazo de espaldas...

Oye.- tetra trato de repimirlo pero el niño no le presto atención

Tetra mira.- fue lo único que le respondió, apuntó a la cosa que le llamo la atención

Tetra miró lo que le llamo la atención a Link, era una tabla de marineros desaparecidos

¿y esto?.- tetra se pregunto a si misma en voz alta

Es nuestros lugareños desaparecidos.- la voz de una anciana les hablo acercandose a los jóvenes

¿desaparecieron? ¿cuando?.- link cuestionó curioso

Algunos llevan días, otros semana, meses y años.- la señora les contesto algo triste-. Mi esposo desaparecio también

¿quien crees que haya sido?.- tetra le susurro a link-. ¿crees que fue Ganondorf?

No.- link le respondio susurrando-. El se llevaba a las niñas para buscarte a ti

Ese barco maldito.- la señora dijo entre dientes, su tono parecia estan molesta, pero triste a la vez

¿barco?.- tetra por un momento pensaba que se dirijia a ella

Ese barco esta maldito.- la anciana le contesto mirandola-. Por nada en el mundo busques a ese maldito barco

¿que barco?.- link cuestionó

El barco fantasma...

¿Barco fantasma? .- cuestionaron incluso Niko que recién entro a la plática

Si.- la señora les contestó-. Ese barco esta maldito, por donde pase maldecira a los mares

Ademas.- siguió narrando-. Los piratas, marineros o pescadores que entran allí, nunca regresan

Los tres se impresionaron ante la última palabra "nunca regresan" un escalofrío recorrio todo el cuerpo de Link, nuevamente tenia ese mal presentimiento, Niko entro rápidamente al barco muy asustado en cambio tetra miro una vez más la tabla de los desaparecidos, creia que algo andaba mal y que eso eran mentiras

"Sólo serán piratas farsantes... Les enseñaré quien manda".- penso para si misma

Link estaba por dirigirse al barco pero logro ver que Tetra aun miraba la tabla de desaparecidos, sintió ese mal presentimiento otravez por lo que tomo que tomo su mano otra vez llevandosela al barco

"Porfavor... No pienses en locuras".- link pensó

Tetra en cambio ideaba un plan, ella queria llegar al fondo de todo

¡PORFAVOR JÓVENES!.- la señora les gritó-. ¡NO VAYAN AL MAR DEL SUROESTE, ALLI ESTA ESE BARCO MALDITO!

¡No lo haremos!.- link le hizo una seña

Mientras los niños no veian, la anciana les dedico una macabra sonrisa

Link al subir al barco soltó a tetra y se fue a la cabina

Tetra fue al timón-. Vamonos ya gonzo

Gonzo asintió, levanto las anclas y como tetra dijo que "su destino lo decidira el viento" rompio ese pensamiento diciendole a gonzo

Vamos a los mares del suroeste

¿que no hibamos...?.- gonzo la hiba a cuestionar pero tetra lo interrumpió

Solo vamos allá.- se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación pues ya casi era de noche, tetra entro a si habitación quedándose profundamente dormida...

Tuvo un sueño extraño...

Un ambiente obscuro y frío, nada se veía, nada se movía...

Ella tampoco podia moverse, sintio frio sus piernas, se dio cuenta... Que era Zelda y no tetra

¿que pasa?...

Zelda...- hablo una voz familiar

La joven se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver que era link, pero por alguna extraña razón sus lagrimas empezaban a derramarse en su ojos

Una luz envolvió a la princesa transformandola en su forma de pirata, noto que volvió ser ella misma pero su rostro aún tenia la misma expresión de

Tetra...- link la llamaba, queria ir con el pero no podia moverse

Unas sombras la envolvieron casi por completo, ella comenzaba a sentir miedo

Link... Ayúdame.- dijo con esfuerzo pues al parecer tampoco podia hablar

La oscuridad se la tragó

¡Tetra!.- exclamaba Link

Liiiiink.- le exclamaba con miedo

Una risa malévola se escuchó al fondo diciendo en ocaciones-. "El poder divino... Solo sera mío".

La risa continuaba tetra estaba mas aterrada, ¿ acaso es otro sueño del futuro? ¿era otro sueño como los que le decian que era una princesa?

No...no.- se repetía varias veces

¡NOOOOO!

Tetra se levanto de golpe ante la "pesadilla", algo la tragaba, ¿poder divino? ¿era por eso que la seguiran?

¡¿Tetra?!.- la puerta se abrió bruscamente entrando Link algo intranquilo por el gritó de su amiga-. ¿estas bien?

Tetra junto sus manos en el pecho, intentaba respirar bien, su nervios eran muy notables, link no la había visto tan asustada desde que pelearon contra ganondorf, el joven se acercó a ella mas nervioso

Tetra...- link sujeto las manos de tetra-. Tranquila

Ella aun estaba inquieta, levanto la cara para mirar a link a los ojos, poco a poco se fue calmando

¿que pasó?.- link parecia muy preocupado

¿fue una...?.- hizo una pausa larga confuindiendo a link-. ¿una... Premonición?

Al escuchar eso link tuvo otro mal presentimiento-. Tetra ... Yo

¡Capitana!.- gonzo llamaba a tetra desde el timón

Link salio de la habitación sin decirle nada, ella en cambio aun pensaba ¿eso fue una premonición?

-unos minutos después-

¿que pasó?.- Tetra cuestionó al pirata a cargo del timón

Entraremos a los mares del Suroeste en unas horas más.- anunció-. Pero escuché que habia una maldición aqui

Tranquilo.- respondió-. Hare que link y niko vigilen

Con link estaria bien segun lo que me contó.- le hablo-. ¿Pero Niko?

Necesitaremos mas vigilancia.- respondió mientras se hiba-. Es todo

Tetra se dirigió a la cocina donde estaban Link y Niko bromeando con las frutas

Oigan simios.- tetra les hablo en tono de broma, ambos la miraron-. Necesito que vigilen la cubierta, estamos llegando al suroeste

Ambos se asustaron, justo el lugar que Link queria evitar

Estan en mares peligrosos...

...y ahora... ¿será cierto ese rumor del barco fantasma?

Solo falta esperar a ver si es cierto

Link tenia otro mal presentimiento, cada vez más sentia miedo inexplicable. No al barco fantasma si no, a que su pesadilla de perder a Tetra se haga realidad

-CONTINUARÁ-


	2. Capítulo 2

Tetra se dirigió a la cocina donde estaban Link y Niko bromeando con las frutas

Oigan simios.- tetra les hablo en tono de broma, ambos la miraron-. Necesito que vigilen la cubierta, estamos llegando al suroeste

Ambos se asustaron, justo el lugar que Link queria evitar

Estan en mares peligrosos...

...y ahora... ¿será cierto ese rumor del barco fantasma?

Solo falta esperar a ver si es cierto

Link tenia otro mal presentimiento, cada vez más sentia miedo inexplicable. No al barco fantasma si no, a que su pesadilla de perder a Tetra se haga realidad

Al notar que link estaba nervioso otra vez le pregunto directamente-. ¿Otra vez con los nervios? .- en un tono de molestia

Ya sabes lo que dicen de estos mares tetra.- Link intento convencerla de dar la vuelta e irse cuanto antes, pero tetra ni lo escuchó

Maldita sea.- dijo entre dientes-. "Por algo dije que era difícil trabajar contigo".- pensó cuando le dijo eso a Medli hace bastante tiempo

Quiza no sea tan malo.- hablo niko intentando ocultar su miedo, el cuál era inútil

Tú mas que nadie te quieres ir niko.-burló el niño verde, el cual niko solo respondió con un puchero de enojo-. La verdad no quisiera estar aqui también

En fin.- niko se sentóen el suelo, simulando vigilar-. No le vas a sacar esa idea a la capitana.- miro a link sentarse junto a el-. Esta covencida de que son piratas y no fantasmas

Link suspiro de molestia, niko noto eso-. A propósito, ayer tuviste una pesadilla .- Link recordó la pesadilla-. ¿de que trataba? .-añadió el pirata

Pues...-pauso, de alli no contesto, llevaba la espada que recién consiguió en la isla anterior, se la quito para acostarse en el suelo, su mirada se quedo pérdida en las nubes. Sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormido, mientras que niko hablaba solo, creyendo que link lo escucharía

Pasaron los minutos, nuevamente el niño soñaba. ... de nuevo tuvo esa pesadilla pero, habia algo diferente, esta vez no apreció ni Zelda ni Tetra, solo habian sonidos dentro de ese escenario macabro del sueño. ... como si fuera... ¿una ballena? ¿unas campanas?

Eeeey

¡¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?!.- niko reprimió a link, estaba muy molesto porque pensaba que link lo escuchaba-. ¡Link!

¿Que...?.- el niño dijo en voz baja aún estaba dormido

Link...

La voz de su capitana llamándolo hizo que se levantara de golpe, mareandose por hacer ese movimiento tan brusco, cayo al suelo nuevamente

¿Estas bien?.-preguntó su amigo pirata

Si...- link se quedo viendo al cielo perplejo, sabia que si respondía al llamado de tetra lo regañarian y si no responde también -. ¿cuanto tiempo dormi?

Como media hora.- respondió enojado -. Yo creia que me escuchabas

Lo siento Niko.- se disculpó sentandose en el suelo mirando nuevamente al cielo-. Es solo que...

¡LINK!

Oooh rayos.- Niko susurro, los chicos miraron a la misma dirección.

Tetra estaba buscandolos por la cubierta, cuando por fin los miró, fue directo a ellos, link se hacía el que miraba al cielo para evitar mirarla mientras que Niko solo esperaba el regaño...

¿que están haciendo?.- la capitana regañaba a ambos-. Se suponr que deberían de estar vigilando

Si vigilabamos.- Niko le respondió nervioso

Tetra se cruzó de brazos y arqueo una ceja cuestionandolo-. ¿encerio?, vigilar no es estar sentados en el suelo sin hacer nada

O mejor dicho dormidos.- dirigiendose a Link

Link no le prestó atención nuevamente, el intentaba despertar del todo, puede ser que ya esten en los "mares peligrosos" y ya tenga que vigilar

¡Oye!.- le grito molesta por no ponerle atención pero link solo se fue a un costado del barco-. ¡Link!

Empezó a mirar a su alrededor y no había nada

Te estoy hablando.- Tetra volvió a hablarle molesta, link la miró después volvió a mirar al inmenso mar, la capitana se molestó aún más-. No te hagas el sordo

No es buena idea venir aqui es todo.- le respondió sin mirarla

Venir aquí no es malo.- respondió molesta-. ¿No me cuestiones quieres?

Es mala idea.- le respondió el niño molesto

Claro que no.- le reto-. Es una superstición nada más

Tu viste la tabla de desaparecidos.- Link reprimio-. ¿acaso quieres terminar como ellos?

Son solo supersticiónes, de seguro serán piratas farsantes que intentan asustar a los mares de este sitio.- explicó la princesa-. Si quiero crear un buen hyrule debe de ser en un lugar pacífico

Si pero no puedes ir directamente al peligro.- regaño el joven-. Por algo se llama Barco fantasma

Sólo es un sobrenombre.- respondió despreocupada-. De seguro son solo personas con aires de grandeza

¡No puedes arriesgarte a saber eso!.- El niño le gritaba molesto-. La señora dijo que era peligroso

Tonterías.-Tetra indignada pasando de largo

No seas terca.- le exclamó-. Puede ser peligroso y lo sabes

Tetra se dio la vuelta para ver a link e hiba contestar pero Niko la interrumpió-. ¿ segura que esto es una buena idea?

Tu también.- respondio aun mas molesta

E-esque no se escuchan cosas bonitas de ese barco.- dijo temeroso-. Muchos navios desaparecieron por culpa de ese barco

Todos los navios desaparecen.- respondió algo enojada-. Y no es culpa necesariamente de ese barco, ademas son piratas los que tienen la culpa

Pero los fantasmas.- niko le hiba a responder pero Mako lo interrumpió

Ya llegamos al suroeste...

¡nooooo!.- Niko exclamó del miedo

Tranquilo Niko.- Gonzo desde el timón intento camarlo-. Cuando me quede a cuidar el barco, escuché a la gente decir que estos mares estan bendecidos por el rey del mar, asi que el barco fantasma no se acercaría si nos bendice .- parecia seguro de lo que dijo

Pero...- niko aun estaba asustado

Callado Niko.- lo regaño-. Ya veremos si es cierto eso

Princesa Zelda parece que hay ne...- Mako estaba por informarle a tetra que se estaba formando una extraña neblina pero fue interrumpido por llamarla "Zelda"

¡No me llames Zelda!.- se molestó por llamarla de esa manera-. Llámenme Tetra como diario

Y en cuanto a ti.- Tetra se dirigio a Niko-. Los fantasmas no existen, de seguro todo es un mal entendido.- después de hablarle miro a Link que aun se veia su molestia

Deja de mirarme asi.- intento regañarlo-. No hay porque sentir miedo, creo que tal barco exista.- dijo despreocupada

Tetra no te metas en otro problema.- le dijo aún molesto

No hay por...- fue interrumpida

¡ BARCO A LA VISTA ! .- Zuko aviso desde el nido de cuervos

Dicha afirmación puso nerviosos a todos en excepción de tetra

¡capitana veo un barco a lo lejos! Añadió-. Aunque hay algo de neblina

¡¿seguro?!.- cuestionó la capitana

¡Si es un barco!.- volvió a afirmar

Una neblina se estaba formando alrededor del barco

¡que miedo!.- exclamaron Niko e incluso Nudge que este último estaba con gonzo

A lo lejos se veia un barco acercarse, conforme pasaba los segundos mas era visible su forma, era un barco con aspecto tétrico, tenia calaveras, sus velas estaban rotas ademas de que su colores eran muy oscuros

El barco fantasma llego a lado del barco pirata de tetra, de nuevo ese mal presentimiento estaba acosando a Link, de alguna forma sentia una energía muu tenebrosa similar a la de Ganondorf, al ver el barco los recuerdos de su pesadilla se asomaron nuevamente

Esa pesadilla.- susurró definitivamente era una trampa

Mientras Link pensaba en su pesadilla niko le gritaba de miedo a su capitana-. Era cierto estos mares tienen una maldición

¿y ustedes se hacen llamar piratas? ¡ES SOLO UN BARCO MALDITA SEA!.- le regaño-. Aunque si tiene pinta de barco tétrico de seguro guarda un secreto genial

¿Que secreto?.- Niko la cuestionó asustado

De seguro su bobeda esta llena de tesoros.- dijo ambiciosa

Ya me decidí iré a explorarlo.- le dijo a niko, trepando a la borca dispuesta a entrar al barco

Cuando link se dio la vuelta para ver lo que hacia tetra, miró que ella estaba abordando imprudentemente al barco-. ¡¿QUE HACES TONTA?! .- exclamó asustado al ver la tontería que hacía tetra...

¡Espera no te vayas!.- le exclamó siguiendola-. ¡deja que vaya primero!

Quedate alli Link.- tetra trepo al barco-. Es una orden

Tetra ya estaba en la cubierta del barco-. ¡SALGAN FARSANTES!.- les gritaba aun pensado que eran piratas

Mientras que en el barco de tetra

¡NO PIENSO OBEDECER!.- link gritó dando pasos hacia atrás para correr y asi de un brinco llegar al barco fantasma pero al llegar al otro lado para comenzar a correr escuchó algo que lo paralizó

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Un gritó de terror muy claro y fuerte que obviamente era de tetra

Todos asustados intentaron ver que pasaba, pero el único que podia ver todo era zuko con el telescopio

¡Ya no esta!.-exclamó al ver que tetra literalmente desapareció de la cubierta

¡¿QUE DICES?!

¡QUE YA NO ESTA!

Link no lo pensó dos veces y corrió saltando del barco

¡No, Link espera!.-Niko le grito para que el no se fuera tambien pero fue inútil

Link se sostuvo de un barandal del barco fantasma

¡NO SE LA LLEVEN BASTARDOS!.- gritaba intentando subir pero no pudo y cayó al océano

Ahogandose por las olas que causaba el barco fantasma

Link repetia la misma frase hasta perder la conciencia en el mar

...

Una esfera dorada, la voz de tetra pidiendo ayuda, la luz de esa esfera desvaneciendose

Pidiendo ayuda...

Link...

Ayúdame...

Link...

El joven estaba inconsciente, ya esperaba lo peor.

Pero...

Escuchó una campañilla hacer ruido

El sonido de una ballena y las olas chocar en la orilla...

Otro sonido habia, el de un barco pero no uno pirata

¿que le espera?

¿que significaba dicho sueño?

-CONTINUARÁ-

Holiiii

Senti este capítulo corto y rápido :v tengo más inspiración en este fic que en otras historias xD

En fin gracias por leer n.n hasta luego

Pd... ¿Oshus o Shiwan?


	3. Capítulo 3

Link cayó al océano en un inútil intento de salvar a su amiga tetra, que de forma imprudente, subió al barco fantasma creyendo que eran farsantes marineros...

Niña terca...- pensó antes de caer inconciente

El solo esperaba lo peor, pues cayó al océano y su cuerpo no le respondía, por alguna extraña razón estaba totalmente paralizado...

Talvez morirá por ahogamiento en el océano...

...

Soñaba nuevamente con la pesadilla que lo atormentaba, parece que todo tiene más sentido, esa pesadilla era una advertencia o una lección como bien decía tetra

Sentía que caía, ahora miraba algo más en su sueño, una esfera dorada, de esa esfera la imagen de tetra se veía.

Ayudame link.- le rogaba a Link

Link sin moverse aún solo podia verla

Tetra ...

La oscuridad empezó a envolver esa esfera dorada en la que estaba ella, teñiendose en un color negro puro

"Maldita sea".- se decia a si mismo en el sueño-. "Debia de vigilarla a ella y no al barco"

Ayúdame.- rogaba mientras la oscuridad se la tragaba-. Link...

Aun estaba cayendo, pero unos minutos despues sintió que aterrizó en algo, ahora respiraba aunque con algo de dificultad, escuchaba las olas de mar golpear la costa...

Eeeey~.- una voz dulce le hablaba, pero se escuchaba una campañilla revolotear cerca de él

Eeeeey~

Link logró abrir los ojos de poco a poco...

¿Estoy ...vivo?.- se preguntó en voz baja

¿te sientes bien?.- pregunto apresurada la voz-. ¿recuerdas lo que te paso?

Link logro sentarse, se sentía algo mareado, al levantarse empezó a toser sacando algo de agua que se habia tragado

Oye.- la voz insistia

El niño verde levanto la mirada de poco a poco viendo a una hada de color blanco

...

¡¿QUE ESO?!.- link gritó impresionado, hace mucho que no veia a una hada

En cambio la hada inocentemente creía que era otra cosa-. ¡¿que cosa?!.- miraba en todos lados asustada

¿tu...?.- link la hiba a cuestionar

Aaaah lo siento.- la hada se disculpó sobrevolando al rededor de link quedando nuevamente enfrente suyo-. Perdona mis malos modales me llamo Ciela, y como vez soy una hada

Oooh.- Link intento levantarse, pero aún se sentia débil callendo nuevamente al suelo, levanto otra vez la mirada-. Me llamo Link

Un gusto.- la hada lo trato con amabilidad-. Por cierto ¿que te ocurrió?

Hmmm.- link intento levantarse de poco a poco, porfin pudo estar de pie aunque aun se sentia débil

Estaba dando un paseo por esta costa y te encontré aqui solo e inconsciente.- narró Ciela-. ¿que te pasó?

Link agachó la cabeza recordando que el barco fantasma secuestró a su amiga, solo porque ella creía que solo era una superstición

Niña terca...- dijo entre dientes molesto por la actitud de tetra y que eso la llevara a ese peligro, a pesar de sentirse enojado, también estaba triste por no poder ayudarla, tenia un sentimiento fuerte de culpa...

Ese maldito barco.- susurró enojado

¿Barco?.- Ciela cuestionó a Link-. Espera ... ¿No me digas que viste al barco fantasma?

¡¿Lo conoces?!.- Link de la impresión le grito a Ciela-. ¡¿Donde esta?!

¡No sé!.- le respondió algo asustada

Link suspiro-. Lo siento, no queria gritarte ... Es solo que.- link hizo una pausa, suspiro otravez, el cual era una señal de un pesar-. Ese barco... Secuestró a... A Tetra

¿Tetra?.- Ciela procesaba lo que le dijeron

Si.- link agachó otra vez su cabeza algo triste-. ¿porque no la convencí?, ¿porque... No la ayude?

¿Tetra?.- aun sin entender quien era-. ¿ella o él es...?

Una amiga.- le respondió sin ánimos-. Una amiga muy apreciada para mi

Aaaah.- ciela por fin lo entendió-. Eso es terrible, se dice que quien suba a ese barco jamás regresa

La mirada de link cambió de triste a una con determinación-. Si la hay

Espera.- ciela intento detenerlo-. ¿que haces?

Iré a buscar una manera de ayudarla.- link empezó a caminar sin rumbo

¿sabes por donde empezar?.- Ciela lo cuestionó mientras lo seguía

Link se detuvo-. La verdad no se...

Ciela revoloteo enfrente de el-. Entonces sigueme

¿a donde?.- preguntó confundido

A ver al abuelo Siwan

¿Siwan?.-le pregunto siguiéndola a paso lento, pues aún se sentía algo débil

El único que sabe algo sobre el barco fantasma es el abuelo Siwan.- dijo entusiasmada-. Quiza el te dirá algo

¿Cuanto falta para llegar?...

Llegaron a una casa en la costa-. Es aquí.- habló Ciela

Link abrió la puerta, en una pequeña sala estaba un anciano con un bastón rojo en la mano, el anciano escucho que alguien entró a su casa-. ¿hola?

Oooo lo siento.- link se disculpó-. Tocare antes de...

No te preocupes.- el anciano se rió, se acercó a Link-. ¿en que puedo ayudarte pequeño?

Aaaaam...

Link quiere saber sobre el barco fantasma.- ciela se adelantó-. Lo traje por...

Ciela.- Siwan la interrumpió, luego miró Link-. ¿buscas ese barco?

Si...-afirmó-. Yo...

Es inútil.- lo interrumpió-. Es peligroso

Abuelo pero...- Ciela quizo explicar pero fue inútil

Ese barco esta maldito y es peligroso.- Siwan explicó-. El mal es lo que hace que ese barco se mueva

Link bajo la mirada desilusionado, Siwan continuó hablando-. No se porque lo sigues pero es muy peligroso

¿Porque buscas el barco fantasma?.- preguntó Siwan

Ese barco maldito.- respondió aún sin mirarlo, apreto los puños frustrado-. Se la llevo

¿a quien?.- cuestionó

A su amiga.- Ciela respondió-. El trataba de rescatarla, pero falló

¿así que una amiga, eh?.- se cuestionó mirando triste a Link-. Y... ¿Subiste al barco?

No...

Nunca nadie, pudo escapar de ese barco.- añadió desanimado a Link

Aunque...

Creo que no tiene caso que te advierta.- dijo con pesar-. Igual piensas ir ¿verdad?

Link asintió sin verlo

¿Que hacemos?.- preguntó Ciela

Siwan suspiró ignorando a ciela-. Si estuviste en el mar, deberias descansar .- Sugirió-. Más tarde empiezas tu busqueda

Link levantó la mirada-. ¿descansar? No tengo tiempo para eso.- respondió casi molesto

Hablamos de una persona secuestrada.- Ciela reclamó-. No hay tiempo de nada

Estos jovenes imprudentes.- Siwan hablo decepcionado

Link solo lo miró, cualquier cosa que le diga no le impediría buscar a su amiga

Al este de esta isla hay un puerto.- le habló indeciso al joven héroe-. aquí llega un marinero llamado Linebeck

¿Linebeck?.- Link y Ciela preguntaron confundidos

Asi es.- les respondió todavía indeciso-. El te dirá sobre el barco fantasma

¿El tipo que vino a preguntar varias veces por el barco fantasma?.- Ciela interrumpió-. ¡LO RECUERDO!.- gritó entusiasmada

¡Le diré a Link quien es!.- se acercó a Link casi chocando con él, luego se acercó al abuelo-. ¿Puedo ir con él?

Siwan suspiro pesado movió la cabeza como si negara algo-. Esta bien, no hay motivo para detenerte...

Ciela se movía de arriba a abajo muy entusiasmada-. ¡Gracias abuelo, Vamos Link! .- exclamó antes de salir

Link miró a Ciela irse luego puso cara de confusión-. Que rara.- susurro

Jajaja.- el abuelo rio-. Esta ciela, es muy impaciente

Link... Ultimamente se ha visto monstruos en ciertos puntos de la isla.- advirtió-. Ten mucho cuidado

No se preocupe abuelo Siwan.- respondió casi entusiasmado que parecía que fanfarroneaba-. Yo puedo con ...- se interrumpió a si mismo con un rostro de entusiasmo frustrado

¿que pasa?.- preguntó confundio, aguantandose las ganas de reír por la extraña cara de link

La olvidé.- respondió con un tono frustrado en su voz

¿que cosa?

Mi espada.- le respondió-. ¡¿QUE HARÉ AHORA?! ¡ESTOY DESARMADO!

¿Link, no vienes?.- Ciela entro nuevamente a la casa

El abuelo suspiró, se dirigió a un baúl que estaba en su casa

Necesitarás esto.- el abuelo sacó una espada y un escudo del baúl entregandosela a Link

Abuelo.- Link tomó ambas cosas no pudo evitar recordar el día en el que se llevaron a Aryll, y como Tetra no lo dejaria subir si no hiba por un escudo a su casa-. gracias .- le sonrió al abuelo

De nada.- respondió sonriendole también-. Solo cuídate

Link se colocó la espada, le hizo reverencia de agradecimiento a Siwan antes de irse corriendo junto a Ciela

Dirigiéndose al puerto, Link pensaba en Tetra, muchos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, las veces en las que estuvieron en peligro y como se ayudaron mutuamente...

Llevo su mano derecha al hombro izquierdo donde tenia una cicatriz por su pelea contra Ganondorf meses atrás

Ya voy por ti.- susurró pensando en tetra

¿Si que la quieres mucho verdad?.- Ciela lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos

Aaaam...- aparto la mirada, ahora el sentía que sus mejillas ardían, pues se había sonrojado

Hehehe.- Ciela río al notar que Link se puso nervioso-. Tranquilo, ya verás que ella estará bien

¿Enserio?

O eso espero.- Ciela añadió

Link bajo la mirada, suspirando de obvia preocupación por tetra

Link~

Volteo de la impresión, ¿acaso escuchó la voz de tetra en el aire

¿que pasa?.- cuestionó la hada, que se había adelantado unos pocos metros

Nada.- suspiró nuevamente

¡Aaaaaaah!.- Ciela gritó de terror llamando la atención de link

Enfrente de ellos había un montón de monstruos, Ciela se escondió atrás de link, el niño saco la espada para derrotarlos

3 minutos después link derrotó a todos los monstruos

Vamonos Ciela.- le habló

¿como es que no te dio miedo?.- cuestionó

Ya estoy algo acostumbrado a pelear asi...- respondió dando la vuelta para seguir su camino

Ciela lo seguía a su izquierda-. Menos mal el abuelo te dio esa espada

Si.- link sonrió por agradecimiento otravez-. Es confiable

Muy bueno.- respondió la hada-. El me salvó cuando perdí la memoria

¿perdiste la memoria?.- le preguntó impresionado

Si.- respondió ocultando algo de incomodidad por el tema-. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo

Debió ser difícil.- le respondió algo incómodo, parece que es un tema sensible

Por eso te entiendo. Le respondió repentinamente-. Siento que alguien me necesita pero no sé quien es... Por eso quiero ayudarte, para que no sufras lo mismo

Gracias Ciela.- agradeció a la pequeña hada

De nada.- Respondió alegremente a dicho agradecimiento-. Oooh allá esta el puerto

¡Vamos!.- el pequeño héroe corrio al puerto corriendo con ciela volando detrás de él

Ambos estaban impacientes por encontrar a Linebeck para más información sobre el barco fantasma

Link pensaba "¿como será Linebeck?" "¿será confiable?"

"¿o talvez no?"

-CONTINUARÁ-


End file.
